She's So Gone
by ayodaylei
Summary: Alex- I can tell you've been up-tight and stressed out lately, so next weekend I'm forcing you to come to an amusement-park with me! And I say "forcing" as in you literally don't have a choice. So see you next weekend! – Kukai I'm sure he knows I'd never go willingly since amusement isn't really my thing. I've known Kukai for about a year now, and we may be friends,but he's family


-Alex POV—

I brushed back my dark blue hair behind my ear, and left for school. I arrive at the train station fifteen minutes before my train—and Kukai. _Damn-it Kukai, you can't be late on the first day of school. _Today would be our first day as third-years, which means starting to think about highschool. So this wasn't a good time to have to cover Kukai's ass, that's all I have done for the past year. I've partnered with him just to make sure he'd actually _do _the assignment, letting him copy my notes when he forgets his homework, doing an _entire _assignment by my self—thus covering his ass. But maybe I'm being too hard on him, hell it is _school, _he must have learned _something_. _Kukai your ass is about to miss the train, damn-it where are you? _Just then I felt someone flip my skirt, I throw them into a submission pose without hesitation. Damn-it it's Kukai!

I release him, "That's not funny Kukai! I could have broken your scrawny little neck."

"Well you know if anyone else tried that I would break _their _scrawny neck." he says.

"Great", I say. "At least I'm safe from perverts like you. You have to get here earlier Kukai—you can't sleep-in until 7:30 and make it to the station by 7:45. And since, starting today, we're third-years we need to start thinking about highschool. And yes, _you are going to highschool_."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, pump you're breaks. It's only the first day—we've got plenty of time to think about that stuff later." he says putting his hands up in defense. "Look, the train's here."

_I swear, sometimes we act like a married couple. _We boarded the train and held on to a bar. Now that I think about it I'm supposed to go the Ikuto's school next year… damn-it, Ikuto. He's probably skipping today, using his job as an excuse. I'm just as much parts of Easter as he is and I still have to go to school. It's his third-year too. But whatever—he doesn't care, I shouldn't either. Five minutes into the ride a guy bumps me on his way out making me lose my glasses… I'm practically blind without my glasses. I have no choice but to bend down and search for them. But just as I find them a hand reaches out to touch them and touches my hand instead. Damn-it it's Kukai!

"Looking for these?" he asks, holding them out to me.

"You're hilarious." I say snatching them from him.

Once we get to school I realize Kukai is in most of my classes, except Advanced Physics and Anatomy. The morning's classes go by in a blur and before I know it its lunchtime—I reserve our usual table while Kukai get us some lunch.

He returns holding two trays, "One tuna-salad-sandwich on wheat for you, and one meat-ball sub on white bread for me."

"You know white bread is bad for your colon, eat too much and you could get cancer." I say.

He spits out the bite of his sandwich, "Well thank you for ruining a perfectly good sandwich Miss. Smarty-Pants."

"Well forgive me for caring about your colon. Besides, we had to dissect one for Anatomy today."

"Nasty", says Kukai. We sit there a few seconds in silence before we utterly destroy our lunch. If there's one thing we both love, its food. _Maybe I should tell him how everyone in our year thinks we're dating. _He lets out a belch and tries to excuse himself. I smile and drink all my soda, seconds later I'm burping the entire alphabet and we both burst out laughing at how "charming" I am.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner." says Kukai.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully and before I knew it, it was time to go home. As I left school grounds my cell started ringing, I checked the caller ID—it's the director. "Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Get your ass down to headquarters, now." and just as quickly as he called he hung up.

_What the hell is so urgent that he needs me down there right now? _I arrive at the main building of the Asian branch, Ikuto's already here.

"How was school?" I question him.

"Great", I raise an eyebrow. "Alright I didn't go."

"Gasp", I say.

It secretary calls out from her desk, "The director will see you now." she says.

"We're starting a new operation… I like to call it_ Project: Humpty Lock_. The plan is to infiltrate the Guardians and steal the lock from Hinamori Amu. And since you have ties to the Guardians, Kaoru, I'm making this your assignment", the director explains, "Ikuto, your dismissed. Alex, may I speak to you alone for a moment?" asks the director. Since I know that was an order instead of a question I nod my head in compliance. "You know I only want the best for you while you're in this country, Alex… not that you have much of a home to go back to anyway. I'm sure your well aware of the contents of your contract but let me reinstate them once more: Our company will pay your visa, student loans, and housing costs allowing you to stay in Japan _as long as _I am satisfied with your performance as a field operative. So basically the moment I become dissatisfied with your work…"

"I'll be deported." I say completing his thought.

"Precisely." he says. "_Project: Humpty Lock_ is paramount to the capture of the Embryo. By rendering the Guardians unable to Charanari we give ourselves tremendous leeway, but in order for that to happen you need to get Hinamori Amu alone. I expect results this time, remember: you already have one strike against you. If I were you I'd tread carefully, you can't afford another two." he swivels his chair around to face the window. "You're dismissed Miss. Valmont."

_Hinamori Amu, she's Kukai's friend from elementary school. She's Kukai's friend, I can't hurt her_ … After walking five blocks I finally make it to my apartment building. I stop by the front desk to pick up my mail, I then I head to the elevator and press _4_. I take my blazer off and start going through the mail, Easter automatically forwards my bills so I don't even see them. There's some junk mail, back to school stuff, more junk mail—wait, this is from Kukai… I open it and a ticket for an amusement-park falls out, I read the letter that came along with it:

_Alex-_

_I can tell you've been up-tight and stressed out lately, so next weekend I'm forcing you to come to an amusement-park with me! And I say "forcing" as in you literally don't have a choice. So see you next weekend!_

_ – Kukai _

I'm sure he knows I'd never go willingly since _amusement _isn't really my thing. I've known Kukai for about a year now, and he may be my best friend… but he's all the family I have left.


End file.
